shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marian May
Marian May (マリアナ五月,'' Maryan May'') is a mysterious member of The Halloween Pirates, better known as Faceless Mary. She was originally a rumor and story that was told to young children to keep them from going out at night. However, it seemed that Faceless Mary was real and had killed countless children. For a number of years Mary has done this and then met Samhain and joined the Halloween crew. With an Unknown Bounty, for such crimes as breaking into houses and stealing the faces of people, then murdering them. Murdering several children of marine officers, robbing from several bases and destroying Government property. Joining the Halloween crew, committing crimes with them and participating on the attack of Jousai Down. With the name of the Faceless (面尚, Fesunao?), with her devil fruit the Koro Koro no Mi. She sets out to find her face and get her revenge on the girls that forced her to eat the devil fruit. Appearance Marian originally was a little girl, who wore a white dress and a red belt. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes, however after she was beat up by some local bullies. She had changed her appearance, of course after shoving the devil fruit down her throat. The bullies had thought that they had killed her, but she ate it and just played dead. When this happened, her face disappeared and now she is faceless. When she was captured by the marines and placed in Impel down, she was given their standard uniform. However, they had placed a straight jacket over her and a mask over her what once was her face. Her once blonde hair now dull and lifeless, her straight jacket made to look as if she was wearing a dress. When she escaped, she had removed the mask and now wears it on the back of her face. Although thanks to her fruit she can put on faces, so most times she is seen faceless but a few rare times she will have a different face on. Personality As the rumors go about Marian May, is that she is an extremely sorrowful girl and bend on revenge for what her childhood bullies have done to her. She speaks softly and slowly, often with sadistic childish traits. She being mental unstable, she does talk to herself and often sees things that aren't there. This is why she is often depicted as a tragic one, even though she is fueled by revenge and now she has become what the world has made her. Those who call out her name and want her to kill someone, she will do it and seems to enjoy doing it. Marian has tendencies to be basically creepy, she loves the idea of the new Halloween era and in it she can look for the girls that have shoved the devil fruit in her mouth. However, unknown to Marian is that these bullies had died in an attack down by a pirate crew. So the irony of this situation is that Marian, doesn't know of their deaths and for the rest of her life she is going after the dead. Marian seems to be anti-social as well, find hiding in the bowels of the ship to be the only comfort for her. However, what gets her out is those who call her out and oddly enough the crew must do the same thing to get her out of the ship. Relationships Crew It seems that she is a part and is not part of the crew at the same time, for it seems that Marian is anti-social in turn she stays in the bowels of the ship. So in order to call her out for anything, they must say her call and then she shall come. By most who do this, Marian will end up killing them. But the Halloween crew is the only exception, however when she is up she seems to be very respect to them and fights right along side them. Samhain D. Miedo Marian seems to be extremely loyal to Samhain because he has basically saved her for a hell of looking for nothing. But he does kind of use that to his advangate knowing that she is constantly looking for the bullies, she will be loyal to Samhain. So he has made it as if that the bullies are still out there and he will help her look for them. Also whenever Marian is called, he loves to hear of her killings and often wishes her good luck and have fun with it. Enemies The Callers The callers are those who dare call out Marian and use her song, Marian seems to be hoping that it is the bullies calling her out so she can kill them. However, it usually seems to be teenagers who call her and she ends their lives, of course this is what got her caught as well. She was put into a trap and captured by the marines, which then made her even more angry. Marines It seems that Marian can't forgive what the marines have done to her, she had been trapped and fooled. Have the gall to put her in a straight jacket and sent her off to impel down, so she isn't the happiest camper with it comes to the marines. But she will gladly take the lives of marines and their families, as payback for what they have done to her. Abilities and Powers Speed Marian has average speed, she uses her hearing from when he feet touch the ground. As sound call as she claims, to basically get a map of the area and use that. She has shown to keep up with those who try to run from her and even though most of her body is tied up. She is able to keep up, jumping and great reflexes. Strength Marian has shown to have great strength when the sleeves of her straight jacket is free, she is able to use her full strength. She has shown to be able to crush a man's skull within her grip and literally pull the face off of a person. Mostly because of her devil powers and he own anger, still bottled up and only coming out when she is truly angry at others. Stealth Marian being quiet and anti-social she has amazing stealth, so much that she was able to break into houses while all were sleeping. Not making a sound, as if she has appeared out of thin air. Shown a lot when she had appeared many times within the all hallo's eve ship, in different places and many don't know she is even there. Assassin Skills Since she is basically a Clarice killer, so she is a very great assassin. Formed in many different ways from her bare hands to even a meat cleavers. Of course being taught by Sister Psycho with these skills, making Marian a fighting force with others. Devil Fruit The Koro Koro no Mi (衣衣) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can literally rip the face of someone off like a mask and put it on themselves. Koro for “Facelift”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Face Lift Fruit. Strength and Weakness The fruit's strength is straight forward, the user can literally rip off an opponents face and wear it like a Halloween mask. However, this is not to be confused with Bon Clay's fruit. For this fruit can't transform the user's whole body into another, the user can only wear the face and once they don't need anymore they either can throw it away or return it to their owner. As it has been shown that the user has the ability to also rip the faces off of others and switch them. More of a sick joke than a real strength, also the user's own face fades away. Thus why this fruit is often called a curse like the Mato Mato no Mi, this just making the user steal another face until they are happy with their current one. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Marian has shown to use haki, she uses her senses the most since she can see nor smell. She must rely on her hearing the most in order for her to "see". She also has great durability, hardly getting injured by an opponent or those who try to defeat themselves from her. Trivia *Marians theme song is Come Little Childern, which she shares with Gekai. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User